Oceanwide
by SighKurauchi
Summary: Riko spends as much time as she can with Mari before she puts the distance of a continent between them.
1. Two Smiles Is A Long Walk

Even though the school was over, Aqours still gathered to sing one last song together. All nine of them singing as one in their school gym for their classmates and friends. That felt good, but… final. Mari should leave in a couple days, and Dia and Kanan are sure to go their separate ways too.

Riko found herself sad. Sitting at her piano, she couldn't shake Mari's smile from her memory. She looked somewhat lonely. Riko hated it when she saw the shiniest girl in Aqours get sad.

Riko always admired Mari. She is pretty, cool, classy, somewhat air-headed, sure, but above all else she loved everyone in Aqours and in school very dearly. It wasn't a surprise for everyone that the news of school closing hit her the most.

Riko loved Mari. She is a good friend, and she enjoyed singing in Guilty Kiss with her and Yoshiko. But did Riko love Mari more than that? After all, Mari was quite the looker. Her pretty face, her buxom chest, the view of her creamy thighs between her skirt and stockings…

"Argh, what are you thinking?!" Riko yelled at herself. It was too late for that, however, as Mari invaded her thoughts almost completely now. Riko grabbed her phone and dialed Mari's number.

"Mari-chan, are you free today? Would you like to hang out together? Oh, a sleepover? That sounds like fun. Yeah, let's meet up at that cafe we frequent. See you there."

In her light blue blazer, white blouse and yellow skirt, Riko looked impressive. She sat at the cafe slowly sipping coffee, glancing at the door while browsing social media on her phone waiting for Mari to show up. When she did show up, she simply gave Riko a wave and a smile. Riko smiled back and put her phone back into her purse.

"Got bored waiting for me?" Mari teased, sitting opposite of Riko.

"Not at all, I was just killing time."

After Riko ordered some cake and Mari placed her order, the two girls reminisced about fun times they had as Aqours and Guilty Kiss. Sad smiles on both of them, they still found this time enjoyable, however short it was.

"It's so sad the three of you have to separate after being reunited," Riko said after their cakes and Mari's coffee arrived.

"We won't be separated," Mari replied, taking a sip. "As long as you are looking at the same sky as the person you are thinking about, you are together."

"You really love Kanan-chan and Dia-san."

"I do. These two are my dearest friends and I will love them forever." Mari's expression dropped as she said those words. It was tough for her to deal with all of it, and Riko could see it so prominently now. She took Mari's hand in her own.

"You will meet again, Mari-chan. I'm sure of it."

Mari offered her a smile in return. "I know. We will definitely meet again sometime."

As the girls were eating their cakes, Riko asked about Aqours back in the days when there were only Mari, Dia and Kanan. Mari delivered so many fun stories Riko barely believed they were around only for a couple months.

"Did Dia really do it? I would believe it if you said Kanan, but it doesn't sound like something Dia would do."

"Oh trust me, there's more to Dia than meets the eye. A lot more."

When Mari called the waitress for a checkout, she just calmly paid for everything with her credit card, despite Riko's protests about being able to pay for herself. Mari simply had none of that as she calmly took Riko's wallet and put it back into Riko's purse.

"That was rather bold, Mari-chan," Riko said when they left the cafe. "I didn't expect it."

"I wanted to treat you after all," Mari replied with a smug grin.

"What else are you willing to do for me?" Riko asked, a slight flirtatious note in her voice.

"Watch out, Sakurauchi-san. Your flirt might end up working."

After a little shopping the girls ended up walking along Uchiura beach. The calming sound of crushing waves soothed their worries as they quietly strolled on holding hands, their fingers laced. Suddenly, Riko stopped. When Mari turned around to see what happened, Riko pulled her in for a tight hug.

"I'll miss you when you leave, Mari-chan," she said.

"I'll miss you too, Riko."

As the sun almost set the girls arrived to the hotel Mari called her home. Mari ordered to start a bath for them.

"A bath?" Riko asked, surprised.

"Yes," Mari replied, "you're sleeping over after all, so you need to take a bath."

"Yeah, of course," said Riko who already forgot she was staying at Mari's place tonight.

"You are almost my height," Mari said when she rifled through rather big selection of various nightgowns in her huge walk-in closet, "but expect these gowns to be big on you in chest department," she added, eyeing Riko's breasts. Riko blushed when she realized where Mari's gaze was focused. "Here, I think this will look good on you," the blonde girl said when she offered Riko a cute pink frilly knee-length gown. Riko simply smiled and nodded as she took the piece of cloth offered.

When Riko was washing up before going in to have a bath, Mari walked into the bathroom completely naked and hugged Riko from behind.

"Pardon the intrusion," Mari whispered, her hot breath tickled Riko's ear.

"I don't mind," the redhead replied, pressing herself closer to Mari's body.

"Would you like some help with this?" the blonde girl asked, putting her hand on Riko's holding the shower head.

"I guess you could tend to the poor transfer student, miss chairwoman," Riko teased. Mari then took the shower head and rubbed Riko's flat belly. As her hand descended towards redhead's crotch, Riko's gasps grew more prominent. Riko tilted her head to the side, and Mari immediately locked her lips on the soft skin of her neck.

When Mari's hand reached Riko's pussy, the redhead spread her legs to give Mari better access. Riko let out a quiet moan as the blonde's fingers ran up and down her lips, then moaned louder and bit her lips when Mari's fingertips danced around Riko's clit, exposing it to the stream of water so conveniently aimed at her pleasure button.

"I reckon you are clean enough," Mari said when Riko was moaning with pleasure, the combined pressure of both Mari's fingers and a jet of water proved to be almost too good. "Let me wash your hair now," the blonde added as she sat Riko on her lap. The redhead let out a disappointed whimper when she was robbed of her pleasure, but submitted to Mari's wish.

Cleaning Riko's hair, Mari was humming a tone of their first song as nine members of Aqours, and Riko smiled nostalgically. She always thought this song was perhaps their finest. Having the third-years join them was very exciting for the rest of the group as they added a lot more experience to the table.

"Get in the tub now, Sakurauchi-san," Mari said, "and don't look back while you are going there."

Riko was surprised, but stood up and walked to the tub, keeping her gaze firmly in front of her as instructed. Only when she dipped into the warm water of the Jacuzzi and relaxed, she let herself look at the curtained doorframe she came through.

About a minute later Mari walked in. Riko was entranced by the view she was presented with. Mari's creamy skin glistened with droplets of water after showering, her big breasts rising and falling with every breath she took, the slight pink of Mari's shaved pink pussy, her thick womanly thighs. "Oh my god her body is perfect," Riko thought.

"Like what you see?" Mari teased as she slowly walked towards the tub, her hips swaying seductively with every step. She could tell Riko was enjoying her naked form, as the redhead was blatantly ogling Mari's crotch. When she sat in the tub opposite of Riko, Mari gave her a teasing smirk.

"Come closer, Riko," she said, and the redhead obliged. "Closer," Mari said, and Riko was already in Mari's arms, her face inches away. "Closer," the blonde whispered and closed her eyes. Riko wrapped her arms around Mari's neck, pulling her for a kiss. Mari pressed her tongue against Riko's lips, and she parted them, allowing the blonde's tongue into her mouth.

As the two girls shared their passionate kiss, Mari snaked her hand down Riko's belly. Once again Riko's legs parted when she felt blonde's questing fingers on her crotch. Running her finger up and down Riko's pussy, Mari then spread her lower lips with her fingers and put one inside. Riko moaned into Mari's mouth, and Mari added a second finger in. She moved in and out redhead's tight passage, and in Riko's lusty haze she moved her hands to squeeze Mari's generously proportioned breasts.

As Riko was being fingered by Mari, she broke the kiss and moved down to lick on blonde's neck and collarbones, giving her gentle nips between licks. Then she moved down to suck on Mari's left nipple, darting her tongue around the sensitive bud. Mari let out a sharp moan when she felt Riko biting down on her nipple, and put her hand on the back of Riko's head, pulling her closer.

When Riko moved to blonde's right nipple, Mari was a panting mess. She had no idea her breasts were so sensitive, and with local closet pervert Riko helping her uncover that bit about herself was setting her core ablaze. "Riko," she said between her ragged breaths, pulling her fingers from redhead's warm tight hole and pulling herself up to present her belly to her redhead lover. Riko wasted no time at all covering Mari's midriff with licks and kisses. After drawing several circles around the blonde's navel with her tongue, Riko planted tentative kisses below it, aiming for the crotch. Mari then pulled herself further up, sat down on her tub and reclined against the wall, spreading her legs wide to reveal her pussy.

As soon as Riko saw her target, she wrapped her arms around Mari's thick thighs and dove straight for her clit, tongue gently swirling around blonde's buzzer. She then locked her lips around it, sucking and licking on the sensitive bud. Mari moaned deep and rich, grabbing Riko by her hair and tugging on it. The redhead let out a small whine when she was pulled from Mari's clit, then stuck her tongue out and ran its tip along Mari's muff.

"Do you mind if I'm a little rough?" Mari asked. Riko merely shook her head and spread the blonde's lower lips with her tongue to give herself easier access to Mari's entrance. The buxom graduate then pressed Riko's face to her crotch and let out a loud moan as the redhead's tongue spread her warm wet walls.

Mari could have sworn Riko had experience with this. The way her tongue danced around her clit and lips, the way it was now going inside her pussy, it was all too controlled. Riko wasn't just randomly thrashing around or spelling Mari's name, her tongue moved carefully and deliberately, looking for the most pleasurable spots. And every time Riko's tongue pressed against her walls just right, bolts of electric pleasure shot through Mari's body.

Mari was a panting mess by now. Her half-closed lust-filled glassy eyes rolling back in her sockets, mouth hanging open, tongue lolling, she was tugging and pinching her nipples, grinding against Riko's face, the pleasure too intense to process any feeling other than the ones that originated in her pussy and spread through her body.

Mari's orgasm was loud and hard. She squeezed Riko's head with her thighs as she came, screaming her name into an abyss of her sexual high, all the while coating the redhead's tongue and mouth with her girlcum. Riko tried her very best to lap it up, arousing and intoxicating taste of her sexy senior overloading her senses as she tried to drink as much of Mari's juices as she could.

Coming down from her orgasm, Mari patted Riko's hair. Her thighs were still shaking a little, and her breaths came out rather ragged. Riko put her head on Mari's stomach and wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist.

"My turn," Mari declared when her muscle control returned to her, as she pulled Riko up and pinned her face-first to the wall. "You said you don't mind if I'm rough," she said as she slapped Riko's ass and pulled her hair. The redhead moaned each time Mari's hand landed a hit on her butt, getting aroused from the sharp pain and the way Mari tugged at her hair. Riko bent over and spread her legs to grant Mari access to her warm wet pussy. The blonde girl seized the opportunity and inserted two fingers into Riko's waiting muff.

When Riko started bucking her hips to meet Mari's movements, the blonde girl let go of her hair and instead grabbed Riko's breast. The rough squeezes excited the redhead more as she was announcing her incredible pleasure with loud moans. Riko turned to face Mari, her lips parted invitingly, and Mari once again seized the opportunity to dominate the redhead. The kiss was rough and allowed Riko no room for resistance as her tongue easily overpowered Riko's. When they broke the kiss, Mari pinched Riko's nipple, which proved to be too much for the poor girl.

"Mari-chan, yes! Yes! Oh god, yes!" Riko screamed as she came, almost losing her balance but managing to stay on her feet. Her walls squeezed Mari's fingers hard, almost painfully so, and Mari pulled them back to play with the redhead's sensitive clit.

When Riko regained her strength, Mari swept her into a hug. The girls kissed again, but this time the kiss was loving and passionate. Neither was trying to overpower each other, their tongues slid against each other as if they were hugging, too.

"You are a wonderful lover," Mari said when she broke the kiss.

"You flatter me, Mari-chan," Riko answered.

The two girls spent the rest of their bath time cuddling while Riko was sitting on Mari's lap. Then they had some light supper and went to Mari's room because, according to Mari, "what's the point if we sleep in separate rooms?" Riko, on the other hand, was wondering how much actual sleep she will get tonight.

When the girls entered Mari's room, the blonde hugged Riko tight. "Just let me stay like this for now," she whispered, and Riko hugged back. Mari then pulled back from the hug and looked into Riko's eyes. Riko looked back into Mari's, her ambers locked in on blonde's golden hues. Riko then parted her lips and tilted her head, closing her eyes and slowly inching to meet Mari's own lips.

Mari kissed the redhead, pinning her to a wall, her tongue making its way into Riko's waiting mouth. As they kissed, Riko wrapped her arms around Mari's waist, and Mari worked on pulling Riko's nightgown off.

"Aw, no fair, you're still clothed," the redhead said when Mari pulled the gown over Riko's head and threw it aside. The blonde girl smirked and sensually bundled her own nightgown, showing off her thighs, her panty-clad crotch, her tight fit belly and her naked breasts. She then pulled her gown off and threw it with Riko's.

"All better now," Mari said as she put her hand on Riko's crotch, feeling her slit through the soft fabric of her panties. "Already wet? Can't resist me, can you?" Mari teased, pulling Riko's panties down. As her underwear slid past her thighs, Riko closed her legs, allowing her panties fall on the floor, then stepped over them and spread her legs.

"Fancy a meal before a good night's sleep?" Riko asked teasingly, spreading her pussy with her fingers. Mari smirked and stuck two fingers into the redhead's sodden box. Timing herself, the blonde kissed Riko's nipple, circling her tongue around the sensitive bud. Riko put her hand on Mari's head, beckoning her to go lower. Mari worked her way down the redhead's belly, then gave her clit a tentative lick.

Riko gasped when Mari began her assault on her pussy, fingering her and licking her clit at the same time. She raised one leg and threw it over Mari's shoulder to give the blonde girl unrestricted access to her wet pussy. Mari was only too happy to indulge in Riko's taste, pulling her fingers off only to replace them with her tongue. She darted in as far as she could, wriggling about Riko's tight passage, trying to mimic Riko's movement from back in the bathroom.

It was working. As Mari's tongue worked her way on Riko's slick muff, the blonde girl carefully observed her reactions. About a minute in she found Riko's most pleasurable spots almost perfectly. When Mari pressed her tongue against one, Riko suddenly grabbed her by her hair and pressed her close to her crotch, desperately grinding against Mari's pretty face. The blonde girl looked up; the face Riko made was almost too sexy. Her eyes were closed, but her mouth wide open as she screamed Mari's name, tugging at her nipple. When Riko came, Mari lapped up her delicious juice, making sure not to waste her meal.

"Oh my god, Mari-chan… You're awesome," Riko said when Mari stood up to face her. They shared a kiss, this time Riko's tongue entered Mari's mouth, rolling in the combined wetness of Mari's saliva and her own girlcum.

"Come on, I have fun things to play with," Mari said as they separated, giving the redhead a wink and a smirk. She then crawled on her bed, bending over to pop open the nightstand on the further side of the room, saying things like "yes, that will do nicely" and "yeah, this'll work out great," all the while wiggling her thick booty, presenting Riko with a wonderful view of her pussy and butthole.

Before she knew it, Riko crawled behind Mari, sitting next to her and running her hand against the blonde's wet pussy. Mari just looked over her shoulder and winked before spreading her legs. Riko took this opportunity to insert two fingers into Mari's slick passage, going as far as she could before her advance was halted by the palm of her hand resting against Mari's butt. The redhead then moved her fingers in and out of Mari's pussy, tracing her warm walls. Mari was breathing heavily as she rifled through the cupboard, though Riko didn't see what exactly Mari was looking for.

The redhead then decided to spice things up as she spread Mari's lower lips with her thumb and pinkie. Before the blonde girl turned back to see why Riko stopped, she added a third finger in, getting a sudden yelp from Mari.

"Oh fuck, hold on a little…" Mari said between her ragged breaths. "Okay, go on," she said several seconds later, and Riko was only too happy to oblige. Having three fingers inside her wet warm pussy was somewhat new for Mari, but not unpleasant. As Riko's fingers spread her passage, Mari announced her pleasure with rich deep moans.

Soon Mari felt her orgasm approaching, and she turned to Riko. "My clit…" she said, moaning, and the redhead obliged by rubbing Mari's sensitive pleasure button. "Oh fuuuck, oh yeah, don't stop, fuck fuck fuck ooooh," Mari screamed out as her walls squeezed hard on Riko's fingers.

"Fuck, Riko, you're so good. Give me a moment to recover," Mari said when her orgasm subsided. She took a couple of deep breaths before pulling something from the cupboard.

"Close your eyes," Mari said, standing upright and turning around, and Riko submitted. The redhead then felt something rubbing against her slit. "Relax, babe," the blonde girl said. Riko almost melted at those words. Somebody called her "babe", just like in her wildest dreams, and not just "somebody", it was Ohara Mari, the sexiest half-Japanese Riko had a fortune to know personally.

Riko then felt something being inserted into her pussy. She moaned, but before she knew it, the movement stopped. It was shaped like… an egg?

"Vibrating egg," Mari whispered in Riko's ear. "Have to make sure you get rewarded properly."

"Rewarded for what?" Riko asked when she opened her eyes as Mari was outfitting her with a strap-on.

"Take a guess," the blonde girl purred into Riko's ear, then turned around and bent over. "Come on, if you fuck me good, I'll speed it up," Mari said and pressed a button on a little remote she was holding. Riko suddenly felt movement inside her. "Oh fuck, the egg," she thought out loud.

"Come on, Riko, fuck me," Mari said again, and Riko grabbed the dildo and aligned it with Mari's wet muff. The blonde girl moaned when Riko bottomed out into her waiting pussy, then turned her head and nodded. Riko moved back, leaving Mari with a feeling of perverse emptiness, but not before filling her passage with fake cock again. Before long the room was filled with the sounds of heated panting of two lusty girls, the wet splashing of Mari's pussy on Riko's dildo and the slight slaps of Mari's ass against Riko's midriff.

"Riko, pull my hair," Mari said, and Riko grabbed a fistful of Mari's golden locks and tugged on them. Mari moaned in approval as she racked up the speed of vibrating egg inside Riko's passage. Riko then gave Mari's thick ass a swat with her free hand, an action that was met with another satisfied moan and a higher vibration speed.

The redhead was now hooked to fucking Mari as hard as she could. Before she knew it, the blonde's buttocks had bright red palm marks all over them, her eyes sparkling with barely contained tears of pleasurable pain, her free hand rubbing on her clit. Riko reached out to roughly squeeze Mari's breast, and Mari screamed out with pleasure again. The blonde girl kept pressing the "+" button on the remote without even knowing the toy is buzzing at max speed, edging Riko to cum. Riko, however, was determined to grant Mari her release first.

"Oh fuck, Riko, I'm cumming!" Mari screamed out, and Riko felt her own pleasure overwhelming her resolve. Bottoming out, the redhead pulled Mari's hair again, screaming her throat out from immense satisfaction. As she was coming down from her orgasm, she fell onto Mari's back, and both then fell on the bed.

"Are you up for more? I know i am," Mari said.

"What the hell. Bring it, Mari-chan," Riko replied, pulling her strap-on from Mari's pussy before undoing the straps and squeezing the egg out. While she was doing that, Mari pulled a rather big double dildo from the same cupboard and lied on her back, spreading her legs wide. She pushed half of her toy into her, filling herself with the huge fake cock. Riko then lied on her back, draping her legs over Mari's, inserting her end of the dildo into her sodden muff. The two girls stayed like this for a while, adjusting to the girth of the toy spreading them as well as each other.

Mari moved first, her juices leaving a slight sheen on the huge toy. Riko didn't let up as well, meeting Mari's hips with her own. Mari reached out for Riko, and the redhead grabbed her hand.

"Thank you for being here for me," Mari said, picking up the pace.

"Thank you for having me tonight," Riko replied.

"You know, I always admired you. You are everything I like in a woman."

"I admire you too," Riko said. It was so fitting to pour her soul out. After all, they were engaged in so much lovemaking for nearly all evening.

"I love you so much, Riko," Mari said. At that moment she couldn't tell whether it's the perpetual thrill of having Riko pleasure her and pleasuring Riko in turn or her emotions finally airing.

"I love you too, Mari-chan," Riko replied. The girls then pulled themselves up, locking in a passionate kiss. Still moving on the toy deep inside both of them, they rubbed each other's clits.

"Fuck me, Riko. Fuck me like you mean it."

"I need you so badly, Mari-chan."

Holding their hands, thrusting into each other, kissing deeply and intensely, brushing their clits together, the two girls separated only for short gasps of air and desperate pleas to cum for each other before locking their lips in another kiss.

They came together, almost falling over, but managing to stay upright. Coming down from her explosive orgasm, Riko looked at Mari and thought: "Oh my god, this woman is the most beautiful woman in the world." Mari did look pretty in the pale moonlight. Hair disheveled, cheeks flushed, skin glistening with sweat, she looked so hot and sexy. Mari was entranced by Riko as well. The way her breasts rose and fell with each breath, the way her fingers was laced with her own. Mari kissed Riko for the hundredth time this day, but she still felt it wasn't enough to sate her appetite. She wanted to kiss her more and more and more.

It took them a full minute to realize they stopped moving. Mari reached down to pull the dildo from them, then fell to the bed.

"I'm spent. Let's actually sleep now."

"Hey, I was wondering if I'll be able catch at least a minute nap in between our orgasms," Riko teased as she cuddled close to Mari.

"So, did you mean it when you said you love me?" Mari asked.

"It might be sex that brought it up, but yeah, I did. I do. Kept you waiting, huh?"

"No kidding," Mari giggled. "Almost too late, you know. Two more days and I'm going away."

Both girls' smiles dropped when Mari reminded of her departure. The blonde girl then pulled Riko closer and covered them both with a blanket.

"Hey do me a favor and wake me up if you do before me. Dia and Ruby are coming tomorrow morning, and knowing Dia she might show up first thing in the morning to have breakfast together."

"Sure thing," Riko replied. "So where do we go from here? We're about to be separated by great distance." Instead of answering, Mari simply shrugged.

"It will all make sense in the morning."


	2. Lovely Room

Mari was woken up by a phone call. She groaned as she reached for it.

"Yeah," she answered groggily.

"Don't tell me you're still asleep, Mari-san," Dia's voice on the other side chastised her.

"Okay, I won't."

"Somehow I'm not surprised. Anyways, Ruby and I almost made it to the hotel, so I guess we'll have to pull you from your bed."

Mari put the phone down and looked over the room. Hers and Riko's nightgowns were neatly stacked on a chair. Mari suddenly gained awareness that she slept without any clothes on. She got up and walked towards the chair. Picking up her panties, she accidentally dropped another piece of fabric. Picking it up, she realized it was another pair of panties. Her mind ran wild with the thought of Riko going about the hotel naked. She looked at the crotch of Riko's panties, then pressed it to her nose. Her senses were assaulted with the scent of Riko's sex, and before she knew it, Mari brushed her fingers against her clit.

"Oh fuck," Mari said, suddenly realizing how this will look like if Dia and Ruby walk in. She put Riko's underwear back and put her own panties and nightgown on. As soon as she did, she heard a knock on the door. "Come in," she said, and Dia peeked inside.

"Oh, I thought you're still in your bed," she said, walking inside, Ruby following her. The sisters sat down on the bed, and Mari joined them. "I asked the maid to prepare breakfast, and she said: "Breakfast for 4 it is, ma'am." Are you having someone over?"

"Yes, it's Riko. I think she's having a shower, even though I asked her to wake me up."

"Riko-san, huh," Dia said with a smirk. As soon as she did, the door opened and Riko entered the room in all her naked glory. Drying her hair with a towel, she didn't see Kurosawa sisters looking at her with eyes as wide as saucers. Riko walked towards the chair where she left her clothes where Dia cleared her throat, catching Riko off-guard.

"I think I see what kind of sleepover it was, Mari-san," she said, turning to Mari. The blonde girl just playfully stuck her tongue out. Riko, on the other hand, couldn't even move a muscle.

"Riko-chan is so pretty," Ruby suddenly said, and all three older girls turned towards her. Ruby was captivated by Riko's body, blatantly ogling her form.

"Um… Thank you… Ruby-chan…" Riko stammered, face flushed red in embarrassment. She followed Ruby's gaze down, and when she realized the small girl is looking at her crotch, her face grew redder than her hair, but she made no effort of covering herself.

"Oooh, somebody's an exhibitionist," Mari teased, and Riko turned her face away.

"Ruby wants to look closer," the twin-tailed redhead said. Riko's eyes were now glowing with sudden arousal.

"Ruby?" Dia called out. She could not believe her sweet and innocent sister was lewd like that.

Riko walked towards the small girl, then put a hand on her shoulder. Ruby put both her hands on Riko's thighs, gently caressing the naked girl. She then circled her finger around Riko's belly button, then traced it down to her crotch. Ruby cautiously ran her fingers against the soft folds of Riko's slit, forcing a gasp from the naked redhead.

Riko found herself aroused by this situation. Ruby's gentle touch combined with Dia's and Mari's unblinking stares were hotter than she expected. She bit down on her lip to hold a moan of pleasure as Ruby's fingers rubbed her pussy faster.

Noticing Riko's wetness, Ruby withdrew her hand. She then sniffed the sticky liquid on her fingers and gave it an experimental lick. The smell and taste proved to be somewhat intoxicating as Ruby lapped up Riko's juices, then reached out to gather more. When she pulled her hand back, Dia suddenly grabbed it and licked it herself before putting Ruby's juice-coated fingers in her mouth.

Riko looked at the sisters in disbelief. Ruby was rubbing her pussy. Dia was licking her juices away from Ruby's fingers. She looked over at Mari. The blonde girl was sitting next to the Kurosawas, pinching on her nipple through her nightgown, mouth hanging open, legs spread wide, panties lowered slightly, finger circling around her clit, it's like she was scared to even make a sound as if not to throw the sisters from their trance.

Riko's eyes shot wide as Ruby stuck two fingers inside the redhead's pussy. Her movements were uncharacteristically strong and methodical as she pumped away at Riko's muff. Ruby then pulled her fingers out and sucked on them. She found a steady rhythm of fucking Riko with her fingers then either sucking the juices away herself or letting Dia do it.

After a little while Dia got up and walked behind Riko, pressing herself to her back. She pinched Riko's nipple with one hand, spreading her lower lips with her fingers. "Don't bother with sampling, Ruby, drink straight from the tap," she said seductively, then kissed Riko's neck. Ruby did as she was told, diving for Riko's muff and running her tongue up and down. Riko put her hand on Ruby's head for guidance.

"You're enjoying this, don't you?" Dia whispered in Riko's ear.

"Yeah, it feels so good," the redhead replied.

The knock on the door came out of nowhere. All girls tensed up, but Mari fixed her clothes and answered the door, blocking the view of the girls from whoever was at the other side. Dia closed Riko's mouth with her palm. Ruby, however, simply slowed down instead of stopping, looking at Riko with a sly expression.

"The breakfast is served, Mistress Mari," the maid on the other side of the door said.

"Thank you, we'll be there soon," Mari replied before closing the door, then approached to the three girls. "Hurry up and cum, Riko," she purred in the redhead's ear, rubbing her clit. She locked her lips around Riko's nipple, pinching it with her teeth while Dia and Ruby resumed her affectionate touches.

Riko came within a minute, her senses overloaded from being tended to by three girls at once. When Ruby moved away from Riko's crotch, Mari kissed the smaller redhead, tasting Riko's juices on Ruby's lips and tongue.

"I guess Ruby-chan doesn't really have to eat her breakfast seeing as she just ate," Mari remarked, pulling away from her lips.

"Shut up, Mari-san," Dia retorted.

The breakfast wasn't tense or uncomfortable, surprisingly, much to Mari's and Riko's credit as they were chirping away like nothing happened. Dia and Ruby, however, were ashamed about the whole deal, but were trying their very best to suppress it.

"Hey, maybe we could invite everyone over?" Mari suggested.

"Like all of Aqours?" Riko asked to clarify.

"Yeah, I'm sure they'll enjoy spending time with us."

"I hope it's not going be like earlier," Dia interjected, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Who knows," Mari replied with a cheeky smile.

"I think it's fun," Ruby said.

"Right, Ruby-chan? I'll text everyone else to gather up and come over," Mari said, and Dia had no choice but to agree with this.

After breakfast, the girls occupied the rather big guest room on the top floor while waiting for the rest of the group. As Mari expected, all of them were free today, so they promised to show up. As Riko sat down on the couch, Ruby immediately sat next to her and cuddled close.

"Awww, looks like Ruby-chan took quite a liking to you, doesn't she," Mari teased. Ruby didn't answer, but her smile grew slightly wider. Suddenly Mari's phone rang again. "Hey, Chika-chi. Huh? You're all here already? Sure, I'll tell the staff to escort you." She then ran out of the room, leaving Riko and Kurosawa sisters alone in the room.

"What do you think she's planning?" Dia asked.

"I don't really know, but I have a feeling it's something we're all gonna enjoy," Riko answered, then let out a small whimper. Dia looked at her only to see Ruby's hand hidden in Riko's panties.

"Ruby!" Dia walked up to the two redheads and tried to grab Ruby's hand, when suddenly Riko grabbed Dia's hand instead. Riko's amber eyes looked straight into Dia's emeralds, then she inched towards the raven-haired girl, parting her lips. Dia locked her lips with Riko's in a passionate kiss, snaking her tongue into the redhead's mouth. She then took Riko's face with both hands, caressing her cheeks with her thumbs.

"Really, you three?" Kanan's voice snapped them out of their lusty haze. All three turned their heads to where the voice originated. It wasn't only Kanan, though, everyone else from Aqours was there as well, and all but Kanan and Mari were surprised by the look of Riko kissing Dia while Ruby gets her off. Amusingly enough, instead of fully stopping like Dia and Riko, Ruby only slowed down, just like in Mari's room before.

"Did you plan this or they got in that kind of mood themselves?" Kanan asked Mari. The blonde girl just shrugged. Kanan then approached the girls she interrupted and leaned in to Dia. "Why don't you focus on me instead," she whispered. Dia perked up when Kanan hugged her from behind, reaching up to grope Dia's breasts. Meanwhile the underclassmen approached the two redheads sitting on the couch.

"Hey, Ruby-chan, do you mind if we borrow Riko-chan for some fun?" Chika asked Ruby. "We'll return her to you when we're done." Ruby looked over at Riko who she was still getting off absentmindedly, then nodded and pulled her hand from Riko's panties. As she lifted her hand to lick the older redhead's juices off, Riko took her hand and sucked on her fingers, licking her juices away.

Riko gave Ruby a quick sweet kiss on the lips, then stood up and took Chika's hand. The orange-haired girl led Riko to the nearby table, You following both of them. As Ruby watched them, she also saw Kanan pinning Dia to the wall and raising her dress to free her breasts. Her view was suddenly obstructed by Hanamaru who was now standing right in front of her, Yoshiko in tow.

"Ruby-chan, Maru hopes you will grow comfortable with Maru and Yoshiko-chan," Hanamaru said.

"Yohane!"

Ruby nodded. "Hanamaru-chan. Yohane-sama." She took both girls' hands. Hanamaru then kissed the redhead while Yoshiko looked at them both with slight disbelief, seeing her two best friends act like this was definitely a new one for her. She laced Ruby's fingers with her own and set next to the two girls.

"Ruby…" Yoshiko said quietly, fixated on hers and Hanamaru's lips. The two girls broke their kiss, a strand of saliva still connecting their lips. Ruby then turned to Yoshiko and smiled.

"Don't worry, we didn't forget you, Yoshiko-chan," she said.

"Yoha...MHHF!" Yoshiko's fallen angel name drop was interrupted by Ruby's kiss. The smaller girl immediately pushed her tongue inside Yoshiko's mouth, running it on the soft surface of brunette's own. Meanwhile Hanamaru stood from Ruby's lap and undressed.

"Hey, pick one," Mari appeared next to Hanamaru seemingly out of nowhere, holding a small box. Inside the box were three toys: a pink strap-on, a transparent blue double dildo and a weird purple dildo with a vertical plug on one end.

"What's up with the purple one, zura?" Hanamaru asked.

"It's kinda like a strap-on but you insert the plug into your pussy instead of messing with straps," Mari explained. The small brunette then picked the pink strap-on, obviously opting for a safer choice. Mari then ran up to the second-years, and You chose the purple plug dildo, so the blonde discarded the box on the floor and ran up to her classmates with a double dildo.

"Undress, you two," Hanamaru said after putting the strap-on. The two girls quickly pulled their clothes off each other. Hanamaru walked towards Yoshiko and grabbed her by the waist.

"Wait," Ruby said, "do me first."

"Really?" Yoshiko inquired.

"Really, zura?" Hanamaru repeated after the taller brunette.

"Yeah. I want it." Ruby then spread her legs, revealing her wet pussy with a small patch of auburn hair. Yoshiko moved to sit on redhead's face. When Hanamaru pushed the dildo into the tight confines of Ruby's slit, the redhead sealed her lips on Yoshiko's pussy, muffling her cry of pleasure, making Yoshiko moan of her own. The taller brunette then kissed Hanamaru, putting her arms on the temple girl's breasts.

Hanamaru could barely believe anything like that could ever happen to her. She was fucking her best friend with a strap-on. Her childhood friend was kissing her and squeezing her tits while being eaten out. "This is so wonderful," she thought to herself. "I love these two so much."

Meanwhile, Chika and Riko lied on a table in a sixty-nine position while You pounded away at Riko's muff. Chika ran her tongue around the sensitive bud of the redhead's clit while Riko ate her out, finding every single pleasurable spot inside her pussy. You was the only one who announced her pleasure vocally, moaning from the way the short and wide plug pressed on her walls with every movement she made inside Riko's warm passage.

The third-years found themselves in this weird competition over who cums first. Switching holes every minute, the big double dildo was slick with combined juices of three girls using it. One moment, Kanan was riding it, its other end lodged deep inside Dia's cunt. Next moment, Mari squeezed hard on it, fucking Dia with her end of the big toy. Another minute passed, and now it's Kanan who gets to slide on the dildo in perfect unison with Mari. Neither of the girls had even a split second to rest, giving oral attention to a girl that wasn't filled with cock.

As Ruby came, she wrapped her hands around Yoshiko's thighs, burying her face into the brunette's crotch. She then lied back, recovering from her orgasm, as she pulled her tongue from Yoshiko's pussy. "Nope, stick it back," Yoshiko said as she grabbed Ruby's twintails and grinded on her face. Ruby complied, running her tongue up and down the slick slit of Yoshiko's muff. She didn't have to work too much for fallen angel's orgasm as Yoshiko came in half a minute. The brunette then crawled off from Ruby's face when Hanamaru handed her the strap-on.

"Give me some time to rest, Zuramaru," she said, taking the toy.

"Sure thing, zura. Ruby-chan, move back a little." Ruby wiggled back, spreading her legs, and Hanamaru knelt before her, bending in and diving for Ruby's pink pussy. Yoshiko then knelt behind Hanamaru and inserted her strap-on into the small temple girl's slit. The fallen angel looked over at the table where the second-years were to see it was now Chika who filled You's pussy with fake cock while the ashen-haired girl ate Riko out. Ruby's loud moan got Yoshiko's attention. She turned to see Ruby holding a fistful of Hanamaru's hair while pinching her nipple.

"Hey, Ruby, aren't you too rough with Zuramaru?" Yoshiko asked, concerned.

"It's okay, Yoshiko-chan, I actually like it this way," Hanamaru said, pulling from Ruby's slit to plant kisses on her inner thighs.

"Ruby… Can I... do it too?" Yoshiko asked again.

"Sure, Yoshiko-chan, Ruby thinks Hanamaru-chan will like it more," Ruby replied, letting go of Hanamaru's hair and spreading her lower lips with her fingers. Yoshiko immediately roughly grabbed the temple girl's hair and pulled hard. Hanamaru let out a loud cry, one of pleasure rather than pain. The small girl arched her back and squeezed her breasts, moving her hips to meet Yoshiko's thrusts. Ruby then stood up and walked towards Yoshiko. "Looks like Hanamaru-chan likes it rough." The redhead winked and slapped Hanamaru's butt, causing the temple girl cry out again. As Ruby stepped away from her classmates, Yoshiko herself gave Hanamaru's backside a couple slaps, then moved her hand to rub the girl's clit.

"Oh, Ruby-chan, hey," Riko said when she noticed Ruby standing next to the three of them. "Those two giving you no attention?"

"No, Ruby just wants to have fun with you, too," Ruby smiled sweetly.

"Maybe you would like to play with Chika-chan and You-chan? You are in a sub-unit together after all," Riko suggested. "Oh god," she then said, grinding on You's face as her orgasm hit her. You and Chika themselves came mere seconds before Riko did. "Hey, you two, would you like to switch redheads?" she asked her classmates.

"Sure thing, CYaRon sub-unit bonding is a go," Chika said excitedly as she pulled the dildo plug from her muff. Riko then took the toy from Chika's hands, giving her a wink and a kiss on the cheek. She then looked over where the third-years were, all three of them sitting in a circle breathing heavily. Mari caught Riko's gaze as the redhead throwing looks over Yoshiko and Hanamaru who just came as well.

"I'm calling a substitute," Mari said cheekily as she ran off towards the first years. "Hey, Hanamaru-chan, would you like to take your AZALEA girlfriends for a spin? Because I sure want to try this fallen angel out."

Hanamaru simply nodded and walked towards Dia and Kanan. Standing up, Dia pulled the small temple girl into an embrace as Kanan groped her butt. Hanamaru then bent over slightly and spread her legs, giving Kanan a perfect target to stick one end of the double dildo the third years were playing with. Kanan, however, had enough of the toy as she cried out: "Chika, heads up," and tossed it to the orange-haired girl. "Get on the floor, you two," she said. When Hanamaru did, Kanan got down at an angle to Hanamaru, leaving the space for Dia to complete the triangle. Dia just smirked and got on the floor as well, burying her face in Kanan's crotch while shoving her own pussy into Hanamaru's face.

While Chika was lying on the table with one end of double dildo buried inside her, eating You out, Ruby was riding her end of the toy, giving off sweet moans of pleasure. "Ruby wants to play with You-chan, too," she said, pulling You from Chika's face. "Turn around and get down." You complied, bending over Chika's body, her crotch right next to Chika's. Ruby then pulled Chika's end of the big toy and inserted it into You's pussy. The redhead switched her targets often, giving both You and Chika their pleasure. One moment the toy was deep inside You, the next Ruby would pull it out and lodge it into Chika's pussy and give her about half a dozen thrusts only to pull it out to fuck You again.

Inserting the plug of the purple dildo into her passage, Riko walked over to Yoshiko who busied herself with fucking Mari with her own strap-on. She then grabbed the brunette's upper thighs and pressed herself to the girl's back, sliding the purple toy against Yoshiko's pussy. Riko then pulled back and inserted the dildo inside the fallen angel's slit.

"Why'd you stop, Yocchan?" she teased. "Don't keep Mari-chan waiting." Riko moved her hips forward, burying the toy inside Yoshiko's muff and pushing her deeper into Mari's pussy, drawing a moan from both girls. Riko then pulled back almost all the way in, leaving only the tip inside. "Move back when I move forward, deal?"

When Riko slammed the toy back in, Yoshiko moved her hips back, impaling herself on the purple dildo, drawing a rather loud moan of pleasure. She then thrusted into Mari, making her moan even louder. This rhythm proved to be perfect for all three of them, especially Yoshiko. Sandwiched between her favorite little demon Lily and the eye candy Mari, thrusting a dildo into Mari as deep as she could while Riko was filling her own pussy, she quickly lost track of time and was only focused on her feelings.

Soon enough the pleasure overwhelmed the Guilty Kiss trio as they came in a perfect tandem of joyful orgasmic cries. CYaRon girls were sitting on the table kissing, and AZALEA were cuddling on the floor. They sat on the couch. Riko took Yoshiko's hand and laced her fingers with the brunette's own, and Mari did the same. The nine of them spent their post-sex high, reveling in each other's company.

When all of them left Hotel Ohara, the CYaRon and AZALEA girls were chirping happily among themselves, their bonds strengthened by the flame of passion that engulfed them for the past God knows how much time. As everyone separated to walk home, Chika was the only one standing by the gate when Guilty Kiss caught up to her.

"Chika-chan, why are you here?" Riko asked.

"I wanted to come home together with you. We live right next door after all." As Chika said those words, Mari's grip on Riko's hand suddenly became almost too strong. Riko took a split second looked into Mari's golden hues, then turned her gaze to Chika.

"Go on ahead, you two, I need a moment to talk to Mari-chan," Riko said. Chika and Yoshiko agreed, leaving the two girl alone. "Mari-chan, what's wrong?"

"I… I don't know. It feels like I'm letting go of you for good."

"No, of course not. I'll come see you tomorrow before you leave."

"May I sleep over at your place tonight?" Mari suddenly asked. "I really need the company of a pretty girl. After all, I need to put all my love to good use since I'm leaving you soon." She winked at the last sentence. Riko smiled sheepishly.

"I'll ask my mom," she said, "but I think you already know what she'll say. Be at my place at 4?"

"Sure thing, Riko!" Mari swept Riko into a hug, then looked into Riko's amber eyes. She leaned in for the kiss, one that was returned immediately. Their tongues slid against each other, and neither girl went for her dominance. They were enjoying their time with the person they love, and the kiss was representing it.

"I'd better run or Chika will go without me," Riko said when they broke off the kiss. She then kissed Mari's cheek. "I'll be waiting for you tonight."


	3. Baby Beating Heart

Riko practiced on her piano while waiting for Mari. She wasn't in need of practice, though, she was just trying to calm herself. As she expected, her mom had no issues with Mari coming to visit and staying over for the night. Riko was excited and anxious about what might happen. What if they get in a sexy mood and her mom walks in on them kissing and groping each other, not to mention doing more? The thought was very embarrassing, but Riko couldn't keep a blush from creeping up on her.

As she'd finished playing a song, she heard a doorbell ring. Riko practically flew all the way to the door, almost knocking her mom over. When she saw Mari on the other side of the door, she locked the blonde in a tight hug, pulling her into the apartment.

"I think you met already," Riko said, pulling off from Mari, "but I'll introduce you anyways. Mom, this is Ohara Mari, my good friend, the shiny Aqours senpai and our wonderful chairwoman. Mari, this is my mom, who, as you can see, can pass as my older sister." Both redheads chuckled. Indeed, Riko was a perfect image of her mother. Granted, her hair and eyes were darker shade than daughter's, but she really did look like an older sister.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mari. I hope my daughter doesn't give you girls any trouble?"

"Not at all, ma'am, your daughter is a wonderful young woman and we of Aqours are happy to have her singing with us," Mari said while bowing.

"I'm glad to hear that. Now, Riko, please show our guest around. I need to finish the baking, so don't mind me."

"Of course. Come on, Mari, let me show you my room," Riko said. The two girls then walked down the corridor, while Riko was giving a quick rundown of the apartment.

"Riko, can you please help me?" her mom exclaimed as the two entered Riko's room, and Riko excused herself. Mari allowed herself to explore the room. Looking out the window, she saw a familiar orange-haired girl looking out the window of a neighboring building.

"Oh, Mari-chan! Hello! You're staying at Riko-chan's place?"

"Hey, Chika-chi. I almost forgot you two are neighbors. Got any embarrassing secrets about our favorite redhead?"

"Sorry, Mari-chan," Chika teased," I'm not that close to Ruby-chan." She then chuckled, amused by Mari's reaction. "Sorry, sorry. I'll only say this: check out her desk drawers." She winked and walked out of her room.

Mari opened the desk drawers. The bottom drawer proved to be a jackpot in the form of a yuri doujin. Mari smirked and picked up the magazine, flipping through the contents. The blonde girl licked her lips at the image of one girl pinning the other to the wall and taking her chin.

"Sorry for wa… MARI!" Riko's face was that of pure terror.

"Whoops," Mari smirked, flipping another page.

"Where… How…" Riko approached Mari, her terrified expression contrasting Mari's amused one.

"Let's just say a little bird told me."

"Yeah, the one from that building," Riko said, pointing at Chika's window with her chin. Mari seized the opportunity to take the redhead's chin in her hand. Riko immediately lost any will to resist. The blonde then hooked her arm around Riko's waist and turned her around, pinning her to the wall.

"Do you enjoy this, Riko?" she asked. Instead of answering, Riko parted her pillowy lips invitingly, inching her face towards Mari's. The blonde girl locked her lips with Riko's, darting her tongue inside, pulling the subby redhead closer. Riko let out a moan, the whole situation proved to push the buttons she never expected Mari to push.

"Don't get all wet on me, Sakurauchi-san", Mari teased when she pulled back from Riko's lips. Riko simply giggled and traced her lips with the tip of her fingers. Mari cupped the redhead's cheek and kissed her again.

When they parted, Mari suddenly hugged Riko. She ran her hand on Riko's hair, and Riko gently rubbed Mari's back. "I need to talk to you, Riko. About us." The blonde girl took Riko by the hand and led her to her bed.

"The long-distance relationship will be hard to maintain, but I'm sure we can do it," Riko said, sitting next to Mari.

"I know. But I think about what awaits me there much less than what is here for you. Who is here for you." Mari suddenly felt lonely even sitting next to Riko and holding her hand. "You have Chika, You and Yoshiko, and all three love you. I'm sure they will accept your confession."

"Mari-chan…"

"And Ruby was lovey-dovey with you today, too," Mari continued, ignoring her trembling voice and blurry vision.

"Mari, I don't…"

"Hanamaru will probably accept you as well, so don't mind me after I…"

"Ohara Mari, will you listen to me?!" Riko exclaimed. Mari was surprised by Riko's suddenly stern expression. "I can see how they feel about me, and I see where you're getting at. But there's more to it than that." Riko turned Mari's head to face her. "The one I love is you. Not Chika-chan, not You-chan, not Yoshiko-chan, not Ruby-chan, not Hanamaru-chan, but you. I'm not worried about you finding someone special in Italy. In fact, I'll be glad for you. I'll support you. Because I love you and I want you to be happy."

Mari finally snapped. She locked Riko in a tight hug, tears running down her face. Riko couldn't hold her tears back as well, pulling Mari closer. As much as it hurt, she was happy she said those words.

"Me too," Mari said, her voice trembling. "I want you to be happy with someone, even if it's not gonna be me. I love you, Riko. I love you so much."

The two girls spent at least 10 minutes in each other embrace, letting their fears and uncertainties go with their tears. It felt like they were saying goodbye forever, but neither girl cared about it.

"Sorry I ruined the mood," Mari said, pulling from the hug and wiping her tears.

"Don't worry, we did need to talk about it. After all, you are leaving for another country." Riko took Mari's hand again and kissed it.

"Hey, you're a great pianist, aren't you?" Mari asked, turning her gaze towards the piano.

"You bet I am," Riko answered boastfully, content for a change of topic. She then sat down at her piano chair and eased her fingers onto the ivory keys. She played every Aqours song to Mari, followed by some of her own compositions. All this time Mari sat close to the redhead in admiration. "So what do you think?" Riko asked when her fingers stopped playing the melody.

"You know, Dia does in fact play, but not to the same degree as you do." Mari then gave her girlfriend a kiss on her cheek. "You're wonderful, Riko."

"I can say the same thing about you," the redhead replied. "You are the most wonderful person I have ever met, and will probably ever have met."

"Oh you little flatterer," Mari purred as she sat next to Riko, pulling her in for a kiss. The two girls were making out and sharing different stories from their lives for over two hours until they heard a knock on the door.

"Dinner's served, you lovebirds," Riko's mom said with a smirk, setting a blush on Riko's cheeks. Much to Riko's serenity, the dinner was mostly uneventful and filled with idle chatter and story exchange, if only with a couple teasing looks from both Mari and her mom.

"Mari, you don't have your nightgown with you, right? I could give you my husband's shirt since he is the only one in our family with your kind of size," Ms. Sakurauchi said when the girls were preparing to have a shower.

"I'll shower first, then," Riko said as she took her nightgown. Mari joined Riko's mom in Sakurauchi parents' bedroom.

"Try this on," Ms. Sakurauchi said, showing Mari a white button-up shirt with a pale purple lines pattern. Mari unflinchingly pulled her dress off, then looked at Riko's mom who sported an amused expression on her face.

"Did I do something wrong?" the blonde girl asked.

"Riko said you were forward, but I didn't expect you to be THAT forward," Ms. Sakurauchi said, approaching Mari. She then put her free hand on Mari's waist and looked into surprised blonde's eyes. Her eyes started darting between Mari's golden hued eyes and lips, a slight blush betraying her lusty desires. Mari gave in to those desires, pressing her lips to the older woman's own. Riko's mother dropped the shirt and wrapped her hands around the blonde's waist.

"Sakurauchi-san… You're… A good kisser…" Mari said when the two separated.

"We have to hurry up if you want to do it, because I… kinda do…" Riko's mom said. Mari nodded and grabbed the older woman's butt. Ms. Sakurauchi kissed Mari again, her hand making her way into the blonde girl's panties. Mari returned the favor, her own hand darting into the older woman's thin yoga pants. Riko's mother was already wet, so Mari wasted no time to get her ready as her fingers roamed the tender folds. The blonde girl then moaned into Ms. Sakurauchi's mouth as the older woman stuck her fingers deep into Mari's slit.

"Does my daughter fuck you like this?" Ms. Sakurauchi whispered, breaking the kiss, then sealed her lips with Mari's when a moan nearly escape the blonde's lips. Mari herself pushed three fingers inside Riko's mother, determined to cum last.

The whole thing ended as abruptly as it started. Ms. Sakurauchi's breath went shallow and ragged as her walls squeezed hard around Mari's fingers, and Mari herself was barely holding on. She allowed herself to fall into orgasmic high together with her older lover, all while moaning into her mouth.

The two women broke their kiss and pulled their hands from each other's slits. Mari tasted Ms. Sakurauchi's juices, lapping all of them up from her hand. "You taste wonderful, Mari," Riko's mom said, licking her fingers clean. "Go on now. I'm sure Riko is about done with her shower." Mari picked up the shirt that was carelessly thrown on the floor during their first kiss and left the room.

"All yours," Riko said, leaving the bathroom. Mari thanked her, closed the door behind her and undressed. Stepping into the stall and turning the water, Mari let herself relax under the calming flow. Tears rolled down her face as images of her and Riko's mother pleasuring each other flashed through her mind. She regretted doing it, but she couldn't afford to tell Riko. What would happen if she knows? Will she freak out? Will she hate her? Yeah, she probably will. In the end, Mari decided to keep it to herself, then she'd let the distance take care of the rest.

Leaving the shower, Mari joined the two redheads in the kitchen for some tea. Try as she might, she found it awkward to look at the older Sakurauchi. Images of what happened in that room would still pop up in her mind, but she tried to ignore them and keep the conversation. Riko's mother sounded pretty… normal. It's unlikely that she would tell her daughter that she had sex with her girlfriend. Mari relaxed, finally able to recompose herself.

"I noticed you were kinda tense back in the kitchen. Something happened?" Riko asked when the two girls entered Riko's bedroom. "I hope she didn't give you any trouble while you two were alone."

"No, no, nothing to worry about," Mari replied, pushing the incident to the back of her mind. She kissed Riko's lips, and the redhead parted them to allow Mari's tongue in. The blonde pulled Riko closer, and she almost melted under Mari's gentle touch. Sitting down on the bed, Mari couldn't help but grope Riko's breasts, forcing a gasp from the slender redhead. Riko returned the favor and squeezed Mari's breasts as well, making the blonde arch her back to give Riko more boobflesh to play with. The redhead then unbuttoned Mari's shirt and snaked her hand in to handle the blonde's big breasts directly. Mari moaned into Riko's mouth as her hands caressed the milky skin of blonde's mammaries.

"Riko," Mari whispered when the two girls broke their kiss. The redhead pressed a finger to Mari's lips, then unbuttoned the blonde girl's shirt all the way down, peeling it off to free Mari's generously-proportioned breasts. Riko then looked at her girlfriend, amazed. Mari looked so pretty in the pale light of rising moon.

"Come to me," the blonde girl said seductively, and Riko complied. Sitting on Mari's lap, she gasped as Mari's lips trailed along her neck and collarbones. The blonde then pulled Riko's nightgown off, giving herself unrestricted access to the redhead's goods as she locked her lips around Riko's nipple. Riko's hot breath came out with quiet moans as she ran her hands through Mari's golden locks.

Laying Riko on her back, Mari trailed kisses down the redhead's stomach all the way to her panties. Riko blushed when she saw Mari lick her lips and pull the waistband of her panties down. The redhead raised her butt for Mari to pull her panties off, then spread her legs wide.

"Please," she begged, and the blonde delivered. It wasn't the lustful all-in this time, no. This time, it was tender and gentle. This time, Mari showed Riko her love rather than her lust. The teasing slowness of Mari's tongue around the redhead's clit and down her folds, the sensual kisses on her inner thighs and crotch. Riko didn't feel like she was being taken by this shiny idol, but instead she was being loved.

Mari managed to undress as she ate Riko out. Her lips trailed upwards, planting tentative kisses on redhead's midriff, breasts and neck. Looking deep into Riko's amber eyes, Mari offered a melancholic smile. "I love you, Sakurauchi Riko," she said before she locked her lips with Riko's, pushing her tongues against Riko's soft lips. Riko surrendered to Mari's advances, their tongues dancing around, their hips moving on their own, extracting pure pleasure from their hot and sensitive slits rubbing against each other.

Mari separated from Riko's lips, letting out a quiet moan. She then sat upright, picking up some speed. The way her crotch was grinding against Riko's wet pussy sent more and more bolts of electric pleasure into her brain, and before she knew it, Riko squeezed on her wide hips as her orgasm hit her. Mari came as well, barely able to contain a loud moan of pleasure as mixed juices ran down both girls' slits.

Mari fell onto the bed beside Riko. The gentle redhead kissed her cheek. "I love you too, Ohara Mari," Riko said. Mari couldn't help but smile. She ran her thumb against Riko's cheek, and the redhead locked Mari in a sweet intimate kiss. The two girls were making out, their hands exploring each other's bodies, doing their best to memorize every curve, every little detail down to the feeling of the skin under their fingers.

Eventually they dressed back up. Mari hugged Riko from behind as they lied back on the bed. Her mind went back on what happened in the next room some time ago, but she pushed it back down. It didn't matter anymore. Nothing mattered anymore. In this moment there were only her and Riko in the entire world. She loved Riko more than anything, and she knew Riko felt the same. Mari snuggled closer into Riko's neck, burying her nose in her amber hair, breathing in the calming aroma of her shampoo.

"We'll be together no matter the distance," she said.

"I won't have it any other way," Riko replied.


	4. Something To Remind You

Riko woke up, finding herself nuzzled into Mari's heaving breasts. She yawned snuggled closed, pressing her ear to the blonde's chest.

"Good morning," Mari whispered. "Sleep well?"

"Not really," the redhead replied. "I barely fell asleep with all those thoughts of you so far away."

"Same here, darling." Mari pulled Riko closer, and the redhead relaxed in Mari's loving embrace.

"Your heart sounds so soothing," Riko said. Mari didn't answer. Instead she started patting Riko's hair, all the while humming a tone.

About five minutes later Riko pulled herself from Mari and left the room. The apartment was empty, so the redhead smirked and returned to her room. "Come on, let's shower together. Nobody's home to stop us."

Mari got out of bed, a teasing smirk on her face. When the girls entered the bathroom, Riko hugged Mari from behind, groping her big breasts.

"They're so soft and squishy," the redhead whispered into Mari's ear, darting her hands into the blonde's shirt for more direct approach. The taller girl let out a pleasured gasp and unbuttoned the shirt. When all buttons were undone, Riko peeled off the shirt and put it on the counter.

"You're awfully interested in me, Riko," Mari said when the redhead hooked her thumbs in the waistband of Mari's panties. Riko just kissed the blonde's cheek and slowly yet insistently pulled the purple underwear down.

When Mari's panties passed her wide hips, Riko let them fall down on the floor, running her hand up and down the blonde's slit, squeezing Mari's breast with her free hand. The blonde girl let out a pleasured gasp.

"Come on, Riko," Mari said, "you're still clothed, it's not fair."

Instead of answering, the redhead let go of Mari's body and pulled her clothes off, meanwhile the blonde girl entered the shower stall, looking for the perfect water temperature. "May I?" Riko inquired, standing before Mari completely naked.

"Of course, the water's perfect," Mari answered. As Riko entered the stall and closed the door behind her, Mari locked her lips with the redhead's own. Both girls caressed each other's bodies, gently washing each other.

The amount of groping and touching was increased when shower gel came into play. Applying the foam on each other's' torso was increasingly pleasurable the closer to each other's soft spots the two lovers got. After soaping up Riko's breasts, Mari suddenly turned her back to the redhead, rubbing her bubble but against Riko's bottom. The redhead wasted no time at all, grabbing hold of Mari's big breasts, teasing and caressing the squishy mounds.

It wasn't too much of a surprise for Riko when her blonde lover bent over, offering access to her pussy. Mari looked over her shoulder, then smiled and winked, wiggling her butt. Riko took the invitation, burying two fingers inside Mari's warm tunnel, her other hand teasing the exposed button of the blonde's clit. Mari moaned loud and proud, squeezing her breasts, arching her back. Riko herself was aroused, the warm shower water did little to wash away the slick love juices trickling down her thighs.

Mari's orgasm was fast and definitely loud. As the blonde was breathing heavily, Riko washed her back, massaging and caressing the muscles under Mari's soft creamy skin. Making sure Mari's back was clean, Riko turned the blonde to face her and lunged for a kiss, one that Mari returned eagerly.

The redhead wasn't even a bit surprised when Mari's gentle fingers entered her pussy. She moaned into the blonde's mouth, marveling at how well Mari managed to finger her and rub her clit with one hand. Being hot and bothered from Mari's sweet moans, however, she herself came pretty fast, resting in the blonde's embrace.

After showering and drying out, the girls had a simple breakfast, and Mari set out to leave. Riko obviously didn't want her girlfriend to go, and the two spent almost ten minutes locked in a tight embrace. There were no tears this time, however, only enjoyment from holding your loved one close to you.

"Come to the hotel at 3 p.m. and bring the rest with you. I'm sure you would like to say goodbye."

When the two girls separated, Mari smiled and waved goodbye before leaving Sakurauchi household. Closing the door, Riko couldn't hold her tears, and she sat down by the door, letting the tears flow freely down her cheeks.

About half an hour later, Riko's mom returned home. "Has Mari already left?" she asked, and Riko simply nodded. "Hey, Riko, I…" she started, then looked into her daughter's inquisitive eyes. No, Mari didn't talk. So if Mari didn't, she won't too. "I bought some strawberries, we're having cake tonight?"

"Sure," Riko answered, her concern for mother's expression vanishing completely.

After dinner, Riko quickly changed. "Mari is leaving soon, so we're gathering to say goodbye," she explained, and her mom simply nodded. When she arrived to the hotel, she found everyone else already waiting for her.

"Weren't you supposed to be the one waiting for the rest of us, Riko-san?" Dia was quick to chastise, as always.

"Sorry," Riko answered.

"Mistress Mari is expecting you at the helipad," the maid said when the girls entered the hotel. Arriving at the helipad, they saw Mari, shining in the rays of warm springtime sun, turned to face Aqours, her arms waiting for a hug.

Kanan and Riko were first to dash into Mari's embrace, wordlessly, as they firmly hugged their favorite blonde. Tears ran from Mari's eyes on their own as her best friend and her loved one were so close to her, their arms wrapped around her back, Riko's lips planting soft kisses on Mari's neck.

"I'll miss you," Kanan whispered into the blonde's ear. "I always missed you when you left."

"I know you want only the best for me, Kanan. Both of you." Mari pulled from the hug as the rest of Aqours approached them. "Thank you for coming, I appreciate it."

"Don't mention it, Mari-chan," Chika replied. Everyone else offered Mari a hug as well. Ruby, however, started crying in Mari's embrace despite assurances she won't cry. When Dia hugged Mari, no words were uttered. The two just exchanged a smile and a nod, as if saying "I'll see you again."

"Hey, Mari, I wanted to give you something to remember me by, but i couldn't think of something, so…" Riko pulled her golden chain bracelet from her arm and locked it around Mari's own. "I hope it's good enough."

"I hope you won't get in trouble for giving it away, Riko," Mari chuckled. She then rifled through her purse, clutching something in both hands. "Please stand still."

Mari's hands brushed along Riko's neck, closing something as they met in the back of the redhead's neck. As Mari pulled back, Riko looked down. She was now wearing a pretty golden necklace with a flawlessly crafted golden angel pendant.

"I didn't know they made pendants of you," Mari said with a smile. Riko blushed on the sudden gift and Mari's sweet, if a little bit cheesy, line. She took the blonde's hands, lacing her fingers with Mari's own. The two then shared a kiss, a tender, loving connection before parting ways for who knows how long.

"Before I go, I need to tell you something," Mari said, pulling from the kiss. "Ask your mom about last night. She'll know what you mean. Drop my name if she refuses to talk."

"Mari-chan, what do you…"

"Please, Riko." Mari's sad smile was all Riko needed to nod in approval. She then kissed the blonde's cheek and whispered: "Good luck."

Mari waved goodbye as she walked towards her family helicopter, sporting a happy smile on her face despite having to hold back tears. The rest of Aqours waved back, and didn't stop waving as the heli lifted off and flew into the distance.

The sun was setting as Riko came home. She wordlessly sat down at the kitchen table and looked at her mother.

"What happened last night?" the younger Sakurauchi asked.

"What do you mean?" her mom feigned innocence.

"Mari asked me to talk to you about last night." Ms. Sakurauchi's expression dropped as she heard it.

"Well, you see, I'm kinda…"

"Don't swerve, mom. I want to know."

"Okay," Riko's mother said as he sat on the chair opposite of her daughter. "You see, during our dinner I could barely keep my eyes from Mari. I was captivated. I haven't felt like this in a long time. So, when you went to shower, I…"

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Riko asked in disbelief.

"I'm afraid so. I… had sex with Mari."

"What the hell?"

"Excuse me?" Ms. Sakurauchi's tone was strict, perhaps more out of habit.

"No, YOU excuse ME. What the hell were you thinking? How am I supposed to just…" Instead of finishing the sentence, Riko got up, furious, and marched to her room.

"Riko, I really didn't expect her to roll with it," her mom said, trying to catch up to Riko.

The younger redhead entered her room, slamming her door. Ms. Sakurauchi gently knocked.

"Don't even try coming in!" Riko yelled, pulling the pendant off and throwing it into the far corner.

"Riko, I'm sorry," her mom pleaded through the door. "It's all on me. Mari is…"

"...a whore who just cares for sex," Riko retorted, holding back tears. "Don't even try to defend her. I don't want to speak about her anymore."

With shaking arms, Riko grabbed her phone and typed a message. One final message for Mari.

"I don't want your apologies."


End file.
